Little Eds
by Chibimax
Summary: After a experiment goes wrong, Ed Edd n Eddy aren't the same as they use to be.


Little Eds

Chapter 1: This is your fault Sock head!

Eddy was laying on Double D's bed as he watched bored his friend fooling around with some science tubes. "Come on Sock head, let's go already!"

"Patience, Eddy." Said Double D to his friend. "I'm almost done.

"That's what you've said a hour ago!" said Eddy frustrated. " Just put your toys away and let's start talking about the next scams we could do tomorrow! I've already got a few good ones!"

"Eddy, I can't just put this away! What I'm working on is very sensitive. One wrong more and I don't know what could happen."

"Then don't mess around with stuff like that!"

Edd put the two tubes he held in his hands in the tube holder, before turning to Eddy. "Eddy, how do you think I make those great idea's of yours come true? By playing around with that stuff! How did you think I've made that chewing gum?"

"Okay, okay! I get the point! Geez! Keep your head in the sock, Sock head."

"Besides, we still have time tomorrow, if some of us don't sleep till 10 am!"

"What's your point, Sock head? I need to get up early so we could talk about the scams on a summer vacation day?"

Ed watched clueless his friends bickering over something, before he noticed the tubes. "Ooo pretty color!" Ed grabbed one of the tubes and started to shake with it.

Because of the shaking, the liquid in the tube started to bubble and run over the tube. Ed dropped the tube in fear on Double D's desk.

"Ed!" yelled Double D when he heard the tube fall. "What have you done?"

Before Double D could say anything more, the house exploded.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Nazz and Kevin were hanging around in the Cult a Sac. "Man, I'm bored."

"Yeah, there is nothing fun to do around here." Sighed Nazz as she sat next to Kevin.

"Speaking of fun, I haven't seen dork, dork and dorky today yet. I'm sure their up to something."

"Oh no! Not this again, Kevin!" said Jonny as he and Plank walked past them. "Remember the last time you've been obsess with the Eds?"

Kevin gritted his teeth as he felt like punch Jonny for that, but was stopped when Nazz yelled: "Hey what is that on the street!"

Kevin looked in the direction Nazz was running to. Jonny & Plank and Kevin went after her and saw three little kids laying on the ground.

"What are those toddlers doing here?" asked Kevin as he looked at the little kids.

The toddler on the left was a big one. He had a long neck. Wore a red-white striped T-shirt a diaper that was hold up with a safety pin with a turtle on it.

The toddler in the middle was allot smaller. Then the other one. He had a yellow t-shit with a red stripe on the right and a purple collar on that was too big for him. He also wear a hat with a dollar sign on it.

The toddler next to the one with the yellow shirt was a bit bigger, but not that big as the kid with the red-white striped shirt. This kid has a sock on his head, wore a orange t-shirt and a purple overalls.

"What are we doing to do with them?" asked Kevin.

"Well, we can't just leave them here!" said Nazz looking worried.

While the kids were discussing what should happen with the toddlers, each one of them woke up.

"Aw my head!" said the kid with the yellow shirt. "Huh wha?" The kid looked confused at himself before he hit the kid with the purple overalls hard. "This is all your fault, Sock Head!"

The kid with the purple overalls woke up and look at the kid in yellow. "Aw! Eddy! Stop hitting me!"

"No! I won't stop hitting you! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" said the kid in purple confused, before he looked at himself. "Oh dear! We're toddlers again!"

"Well, this time it isn't Ed's fault like the last time!" snapped Eddy at the toddler who he called Sock head.

"Last time? What last time?"

Eddy slapped his head when he recalled the toddler doesn't remember the incident. "Guys, why are we toddlers?" asked the long necked one confused.

"Because mister I need to mess around with chemical stuff had to make something stupid!"

"Oh please, if you didn't distract me, then Ed would never have touch my formula and dropped it!"

Nazz, Jonny and Kevin looked in surprise as they watched two of the tree toddlers fight. After a while, Kevin had enough. "Shut up!"

The toddlers immediately stopped bickering and all tree looked at Kevin. Nazz sighed as she saw the bottom lip of the long neck trembled.

"It's okay, he didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah right." Mumbled Kevin but smiled innocent at Nazz when she turned around towards him.

Nazz turned back to the tree toddlers. "How did you tree get here and where are your parents?"

The tree toddlers looked at each other. "Plank says they look familiar." Said Jonny as he and Plank looked at the toddlers.

"Good guessing, Sherlock." Mumbled the toddler in yellow that was called Eddy a few moments ago. "Maybe that's because I'm that kid who likes to scam your money!"

"Eddy?" said Jonny. "No way! Eddy is bigger then you and a meanie!"

"Does Eddy have a smaller brother or a nephew, Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head. "Not that I know. And the Dork is the youngest at home."

"Like you know anything about my family, Boxhead!" snapped Eddy at Kevin.

"What did you just call me, you little brat?" Kevin raised his voice as he was ready to give the toddler a good smack.

"Eddy please, behave! Otherwise we won't get out of this mess. Let me explain it to them." Said the other toddler in the purple overalls.

Eddy mumbled something, but did allow the kid explain it. "Thank you." Said the toddler before turning to the older kids.

"You may not recognize us anymore, but yesterday we did a scam, involving a car made out of carton boxes and traffic cones. If I recall it, it was called Ed's driving lessons."

The kids stared at the three toddlers in disbelieve, but they were immediately knocked out of it as Sarah and Jimmy came running towards them. "Nazz, Kevin! Ed is missing! He didn't come home last night. Double D and Eddy don't answer their phones!" said Sarah worried.

"You've just found them." Said Kevin.

"What?" Sarah said confused. Sarah and jimmy stared at the three toddlers when Kevin pointed at them.

"Hi baby sister!" greeted the long neck toddler.

Sarah stared at them before yelling: "Their toddlers?"

oOoOoOo

Rolf looked up from his work when he heard Sarah yelling. "Rolf better check out what is going on as Rolf could guess the three Ed boys are behind it again." Said Rolf to his pig, Wilfred.

Rolf walked to the front of his house and saw the kids standing in the middle of the Cul de Sac. "Why where you screaming again, loud mouthed red haired girl?" asked Rolf when he stood next to the others.

The others just pointed at the three toddlers. "Oh, hi there, not so big as Rolf kids. Do you not have to be with your parents?"

"My parents are at work." Said Ed goofy.

Rolf looked at Ed for a moment before he turned to the others. "That kid in the yellow shirt reminds me of loud mouthed Ed boy."

This ticked Eddy. "For god shake! I look like him because it's me!" yelled Eddy angry. "A I Eddy! That's Double D and that's Ed! You've got that?"

"Eddy please," pleaded Double D. "Calm down. There is no use to raise your voice in a situation like this."

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you stopped messing around with that mad science stuff of yours!"

"If it wasn't for me and 'messing around' like you put it, non of greatest scams could come to life!"

"This is just all your fault, Sock Head!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" screamed Nazz after going crazy with the whole is not is too bicker. "Double D, would you please explain to us what happened?"

"Certainly , Nazz. Me, Ed and Eddy where up in my room. I was working on some experiment when Eddy started to ask when I was done. I've answered him to be patience. By that, Eddy and I started to have a argument. Ed, who was standing near my experiment, dropped it causing it to explode and turning us into what we are now."

When Double D was done explaining things, there was a long silence. Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by a loud growling noise. Ed lifted his shirt up, to see and hear his stomach growl again. "Ed's belly needs food."

Nazz smiled. "Come on then, let's get you guys some breakfast."

oOoOoOo

Woohoo! A new story! I have to blame all artists who drew the Eds as cute toddlers and also the episode. I hope you all did enjoy this chapter. But now I need some ideas what the Eds could do as toddlers, so I would like to ask you what did you do as a young kid? I mean did you jump up the washing machine, thinking you could fly like peter pan and ect?

If you have some, just tell them! I'll be picking the good ones out (that could fit in the three characters) I think I'll have a chat again with my mom what I've done when I was a toddler.

Oh and those who read KND Unknown Animal, please stop asking when I'm going to update! The more you ask the longer you'll have to wait.

Well, that's all for now. And you know the drill. If you see any grammars or misspells, just tell me! I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter of Little Eds.


End file.
